


Tickle Me Red

by savingprivatesimmons (black_twosugars)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/pseuds/savingprivatesimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late after work one evening, Gavin and Ryan found themselves getting impatient as a video slowly rendered. It was only a matter of time before Gavin came up with a way to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Me Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ticklemesammy on tumblr who sent me this prompt: How about a tickle fight between Gavin and ryan that turns into something slight hotter xD

“Gavin, quit fucking pacing. If you’re not gonna do anything then you may as well sit down,” Ryan snapped, reluctantly tearing his gaze away from the screen of his laptop to frown at Gavin. He’d been wandering aimlessly around the otherwise empty office for a good fifteen minutes now.

Over in the corner on his monitor, Ryan’s video wasn’t processing any faster. From his position on the couch – his laptop balanced carefully on the arm of the couch – he couldn’t see the loading bar, but it still looked like it was around 10%. He knew he was in for a long night so he had opened up Minecraft on his laptop and was fiddling with some mods in hopes that he would find something worthy of a Let’s Play.

So far, his search had been fruitless and Gavin was getting on his nerves. It had been a busy week so the two hadn’t been presented with many opportunities to spend time together without anyone else around so they had initially planned to spend the weekend together. Gavin had told Geoff that he was spending the weekend at Michael’s (when begged to cover for him, Michael had rolled his eyes but thankfully hadn’t asked any questions).

However, thanks to the busy week, Ryan had neglected to render a certain video which needed completing by Monday, which left them where they were now.

After telling Gavin off, the Brit huffed and shuffled over to the couch before slumping down on it, just close enough to Ryan that their sides were pressed together and he could see his screen.

“We play enough of that damn game at work,” he commented, evidently confused. “Why’re you on it now?”

“Someone’s gotta come up with ideas, don’t they?” Ryan replied, shifting his gaze back to the screen in front of him and deftly killing a zombie without even flinching.

“Well _yeah_ , but _now_?” Gavin asked incredulously as he pushed himself closer to Ryan in order to get a better view at the screen.

“You got a better idea of what we could do while we’re waiting for that video to process?”

“Ryan, I’m _always_ full of good ideas,” Gavin smirked as he replied. Ryan simply sighed and raised an eyebrow – a silent prompt which Gavin had long since learnt that it was encouragement for him to continue.

So he did. After closing Ryan’s laptop and walking over to carefully set it on his desk, Gavin strode back over to Ryan with confidence. Then he planted his knees on either side of Ryan’s thighs, effectively straddling his lap.

A faint smirk tugged at Ryan’s lips as he settled his hands on Gavin’s hips. Gavin then returned the grin and rested his hands on Ryan’s chest, pausing to take in the view for a few moments before leaning in and kissing his boyfriend. Ryan hummed into the kiss and welcomed it when Gavin wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck to press their bodies even closer together.

The warmth radiating from Gavin was always unrivalled. Nothing could compare to the comfort Gavin brought whenever he shared any kind of physical contact with Ryan. Be it a hand on his shoulder as he peeked over Ryan to see his screen as he sat at his desk, a chaste kiss whenever nobody was looking, or things like this, Ryan’s hands roaming along Gavin’s chest whilst the favour is returned in the midst of a heated kiss.

Ryan was so lost in the sensations of Gavin’s lips, body and entire presence that he barely paid any heed when he was maneuvered to lie down on the couch. His eyes had fluttered shut barely moments after Gavin had first kissed him so he was completely unaware to what Gavin was doing.

His hands had stilled at Ryan’s sides and as he finally broke the kiss for air, he gave Ryan a devious grin; and then he ran his hands along Ryan’s sides, squeezing and poking and instantly making Ryan yelp at the surprise tickle attack.

“No! Ah, Gavin, you motherfucker!” Ryan squeaked in an incredibly un-Ryan fashion as Gavin continued to tickle his sides, trailing his hands along Ryan’s sides. Ryan writhed under him in a vain attempt to throw Gavin off, but he was far too lost in his fit of uncontrollable giggles to muster the strength.

Squirming underneath Gavin’s torturous hands, Ryan couldn’t help the laughter that escaped him. Honestly, he had no idea how he didn’t see this coming since Gavin was so notorious for being cheeky and mischievous at the most unexpected of times. But that didn’t change the fact that he was now vulnerable and defenceless as Gavin relentlessly tickled him.

Ryan raised his arms to grab onto Gavin’s shoulders and would have breathed a sigh of relief when Gavin shifted ever so slightly, allowing enough room for Ryan to shove Gavin off of him. The Brit squawked and unceremoniously rolled off of the couch and onto the floor.

As soon as his back hit the floor with a thud – thankfully it was only a short distance to fall – Ryan was instantly upon him. He knelt over Gavin and sat on his legs to prevent him from throwing him off in the same way Ryan had just done and he pinned Gavin’s arms above his head with one hand. He used the other to mercilessly tickle Gavin.

“Ryan, _why_?!” Gavin whined, wriggling under Ryan and fruitlessly arching his hips off the floor in an attempt to throw Ryan off.

“Why? Oh, Gavin, this is _revenge_.” Ryan growled into Gavin’s ear in a low voice which left Gavin stuck between finding it arousing and terrifying. He was panting, still out of breath from earlier, and he managed to fix Gavin in place with one of his patent devious smirks.

Gavin whimpered and tried to buck his hips once more, but this time his crotch brushed against Ryan’s and there was absolutely no mistaking the rather prominent bulge in the front of his jeans. Ryan’s hands stilled and their eyes met, Gavin breathing heavily as Ryan stared down at him with a scrutinising yet somewhat salacious gaze.

When Gavin’s eyes linger on Ryan’s lips, Ryan smirks and leans down to capture Gavin’s lips in an instantly heated and heady kiss. He ravishes Gavin, licking and nipping and kissing at his lips in a way that left the Brit writhing even more than he had been when Ryan had simply been tickling him.

He’s not pissed at Gavin for tickling him in the first place, but some harmless teasing certainly wouldn’t go amiss, so he continues to keep him pinned to the floor. There’s no way Gavin would complain, though; he’s mentioned numerous times beforehand that he loves it when Ryan exerts his strength in a powerful way which asserts his dominance. It’s times like these when Gavin could get drunk on the way Ryan practically devours him in every kiss or touch.

Grinding his hips against Gavin’s, Ryan made sure to rub his crotch against Gavin’s to show him just how aroused he was too. Gavin salaciously rolled his hips upwards in time with Ryan, gasping and moaning with the friction.

Gavin groaned into Ryan’s mouth, arching his back in desperation for more. With every touch Gavin felt as if his skin was on fire, Ryan’s hands sending enriched sparks of arousal dancing across his skin.

“Please, Ryan,” he begged in a voice nothing more than a whimper.

Ryan moved his head to slowly kiss Gavin’s neck; he shivered when he felt Ryan smirk against the sensitive skin. “All in due time, Gavin.” He replied, lowering the hand that wasn’t preoccupied down to firmly cup Gavin’s crotch.

Gavin’s eyes fluttered shut as he let out an elongated moan of desire at the contact and he thrusted his hips upwards to gain more friction. He shamelessly revelled in the way Ryan palmed at his clothed erection, tipping his head back and to the side, allowing Ryan easier access to his neck. By now, Ryan was lightly scraping his teeth along the skin as well as sucking small, pale red marks which quickly faded.

He reluctantly refrained from actually marking his boyfriend, though, simply because of how flustered Gavin had found himself when Geoff caught a glimpse of a hickey Ryan had left on his neck the previous night. The incident had been weeks ago and Geoff had probably already forgotten about it, but they could never be too careful.

Instead, Ryan moved back to Gavin’s mouth to catch his lips in a searing kiss once more. Then he expertly unzipped Gavin’s jeans, pushed them and his boxers down and out of the way and wrapped a warm hand around Gavin’s fully hard erection.

Gavin let out a sigh of “Ryan,” before relaxing even further under his lover’s touch. Ryan knew  _exactly_  how to make Gavin squirm like this, so he did; he slowly dragged his hand along Gavin’s length, swiping his thumb along the head and eliciting a sharp yelp of sudden euphoria.

“Enjoying yourself?” Ryan asked, a knowing smirk on his face. His hair was dishevelled from their earlier tussle and his blue eyes were gleaming with excitement and mischief.

“Oh come off it. You bloody well know I am, you bastard,” Gavin breathed out, gasping as Ryan gently squeezed his sensitive cock.

Ryan’s grin only broadened even further. “Yeah,” he confessed, keeping up a decent pace as he gave lavishing strokes to Gavin’s cock. “I do know exactly how to turn you on.”

By now, Gavin was twitching his hips upwards to meet Ryan’s hand in time with his strokes to the best of his ability. He was still restrained from moving too far, but he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Meanwhile, Ryan kisses Gavin fervently to make up for the lack of contact as he removed his hand from Gavin’s cock. He quickly shoved down his own jeans and underwear before dragging his own hardened length against Gavin’s; sparks of arousal curled in his crotch when he finally wrapped a broad hand around both of their erections and began to pump his fist.

He used a gradual pace to begin with, slowly teasing both of their heads before sliding his hand down and twisting it slightly. With every movement he elicited more lascivious moans and whimpers from Gavin, and soon enough Ryan’s voice was also joining the fray. He groaned lowly with arousal into Gavin’s mouth as he pleasured both of them.

As Ryan’s pace quickened, the only noises which could be heard in the office were their laboured breathing, the rustle of clothes as they rolled their entire bodies closer to each other, and broken, ecstatic moans as they lost themselves in the blinding pleasure. Ryan no longer cared about getting revenge for Gavin’s prior tickle attack - if he was, he would have staved off Gavin’s orgasm for quite a while longer - so he grinned as Gavin began to shiver and shake that little bit more.

“I-I’m close,” he whimpered, hands clasped tightly as he fought to not pull away from Ryan.

“Me too,  _fuck_ -” Ryan was cut off by a moan which tore from his throat as he tightened his hand ever so slightly, almost losing it right then and there with how intense his arousal was. Instead of forcing his imminent orgasm back in favour of spending more time like this, Ryan quickened the pace of his hand until Gavin sharply rocked his hips upwards.

“Oh my god, Ryan, Ryan,  _Ryan_!” He groaned, voice deteriorating into a stream of lucrative moans as his orgasm shook his entire body. As he came, Ryan continued in his rapid strokes until he also reached his climax, coming undone with a guttural moan, releasing all over his hand as Gavin had done moments before (and was still doing).

Once they had both ridden out the aftershocks and were far too sensitive to continue, Ryan removed his hand and let go of Gavin’s wrists, rolling off of him as he did so.

“I love you,” Gavin murmured as he leaned over Ryan to press his lips against his lover’s in a slow kiss. Then, he broke the kiss to stand up and quickly buckle his jeans.

“I love you too, Gav,” Ryan replied as he pulled up and buckled his jeans, a fond smile painting his features as Gavin handed him a handful of tissues ~ which he used to clean his hand with ~ before holding out a hand for Ryan to hold onto as he stood up. He used the leverage to wrap his hands around Gavin’s waist and kiss him firmly, tenderly holding Gavin’s lithe body against his own.

They stayed like that for a few memorable minutes, simply soaking in each other’s presence before Ryan broke the kiss to smile at Gavin.

After that, he somewhat nervously walked over to his computer to check the screen. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it had completely rendered. Ryan grinned even wider as he clicked save before shutting down his computer.

“Well, hey,” Gavin started, a smirk on his face as he took Ryan’s hand in his own before heading for the door, “at least we found a good way to pass the time.”

Ryan simply chuckled, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s cheek as they walked out of the office, grateful that they could finally go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [savingprivatesimmons](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
